


Difference In Magic

by GinjarNinja



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: American Writer, Harry Taken In By Russos, Multi, Other, Young Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinjarNinja/pseuds/GinjarNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and her older brother Justin find an abandoned boy in the only Waverly Place's Park. He turns out to be one of them. -Russos' take in Harry fanfic- Pairings Undecided. Rated T just to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difference In Magic

Chapter 1

Alex walked down the steps, a magazine in her hand. Her hair bounced with each step. She was thankful her mother knew how to style her hair properly, obviously much better than GiGi's mom.

"Hey Justin." She spoke, revealing that she was chewing a piece of gum. Alex, with expertise, hopped off the last step.

Her older brother by two years turned around on his bright red stool to look at her. He had a slight agitated look in his eye. He was still upset about Willy running away. Alex felt a hint of guilt roll through her. She still couldn't look him in the eye too long. "What Alex?"

Alex winced, his stone cold persona really hurt her. She didn't think Peanut meant that much to him. They had only had him for two weeks.

"1980 called, they want your shirt back." Alex joked, his shirt had a bright green alien on it. It looked fine. Alex just wanted to get a reaction out of him. Like the past few days, he didn't respond with the usual cruddy joke. She frowned.

"Hey Justin." She called again.

"What Alex." He responded, stoic and emotionless. It was as if speaking to her was a chore he was forced to do everyday. Not that it wasn't, but still, he could at least act.

"You wanna go to the park?" Alex smiled brightly.

A flicker of emotion passed through Justin. Alex hoped it was happiness. "We have to ask mom first." It wasn't a no. Which was something ten times better than outright rejection.

"Okay. Heeey Moooom!" She cried happily, ignoring the looks they got from the customers still inside the store.

Theresa stepped out of the kitchen, giving a stern look towards Alex. "Don't yell so loudly. The subshop is still open." She nodded at the customers with a smile. "Now, what is it mi hija?"

"Can we go to the park down the street. The one that's small, kind of boring really. A brick wall surrounds it! Pleeeease mom!" Theresa had an exasperated look on her face as her daughter's voice began to rise. Plus, she didn't want to look too unhip. She read in a parenting book that it can cause distance between her and her children.

"Fine-But Justin has to go with you." Theresa said, her hands on her hips. The book also reminded her to set a line between hip and unhip.

Alex giggled, "I already invited Justin."

Theresa snorted, "Really. You, Alex Russo, invited your big brother to go to the park with you."

"It's true mom." Justin piped up helpfully.

Alex adopted a smug look on her face. "See."

Theresa reached inside one of the drawers located behind the bar. She pulled out a phone. It was a small gray thing that probably costed around a hundred dollars maximum. "Remember the password Justin?" Theresa questioned him.

"Yes mom." Justin nodded and took the phone.

"Good because I don't. I think the subshop phone number is put in, as well as my personal phone. I think it has your father's, but I bet he lost his so don't bother trying to call his phone."

"What! Why does Justin get to know the password!" Alex asked angrily, she gained a pout on her face.

"Alex, you're the reason why we had to get a password. If you proved more responsible with it, you'd have access to the cellphone." Never in a million years. Of course Theresa wasn't going to tell Alex she would never let her touch a cellphone. That would be bad parenting and encourage her to do it anyway.

Alex took her mother's words in stride. She blew a bubble, popped it, and started chewing it again. "Come on Justin. We have a park to go to." Justin trailed after her, stuffing the phone in his pocket.

They made it to the park within a minute or two, Alex basically dragged Justin behind her. As they entered the entrance of the park, they only saw two other kids...and a third. It was a boy, around the same age as Alex and Justin. His head was hung low and he sat on the single bench. Alex noted that she couldn't see his eyes.

"Hey Justin? Why is that kid so sad?" Alex asked curiously, just looking at the poor kid made Alex feel slightly upset.

Justin looked at him and shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe it's because he doesn't have anyone to play with him?" He gave a knowing smile to Alex.

Alex frowned, "But I brought you out here to play with you! So that you'll feel better!"

Justin gave her a pat on her shoulders, "It wasn't you who took off with Peanut. I don't think I'll ever eat pizza again." He shuddered, his eyes growing dim at the thought of Peanut.

Alex literally felt the guilt claw it's way up, shredding at her heart. She let her eyes fall from Justin's face. She hated feeling this way. "Oh...Alright." Alex muttered, now wanting to find a reason to not look at Justin. She ran up to the bench and sat on it.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Alex slung her arm over his shoulder. The kid flinched but made no move to push her arm away.

The kid spoke so soft Alex had to strain her ears to hear him. "Why would you care? I'm just a freak." He spoke so negatively of himself. Alex had never heard someone speak like that about themselves. It was...shocking to say the least.

"You don't look like a freak to me." Alex said almost gently. She didn't how to deal with this kind of thing. Most people she talked to at school were happy! Not sad, and just, depressing. "Cool accent by the way. My name's Alex." She held out her free hand for him to shake.

"M' Harry." Harry mumbled, he hesitantly took her hand into his own. "I'm a freak because I do-" he paused, "My aunt thinks I do freakish things."

"What type of things?" Alex asked him, her mind somewhat opening to the possibility that Harry might be a wizard. Like daddy had told her and Justin. Regular people don't accept wizards in their culture and they hurt them. Much worse than spanking them. Maybe this had happened to Harry? "Things like this?" Alex decided to show Harry. Wild flowers began to shakily lift up in the air and they began to twirl in the air. Harry looked at them, mesmerized. Daddy had also told her that if she accidentally did perform magic that the wizard police would fix everything up.

"ALEX!" came the cry from in front of them. Justin had broken from his solemn-like state and looked at her in shock , worry, and a tad bit of anger.

At the same time, came the soft whisper, "You're like me..."

"Wait, Justin, before you get mad and rant at me! He's a wizard. He's like us. I swear I wouldn't have done it otherwise!" cried Alex as she stared up at the imposing tower that was her brother. He had just hit five foot and it made him seem like a giant compared to Alex.

Justin seemed less angered, but he still reached for the emergency phone, "I'm going to have to tell mom! Where are his parents anyway?"

"M-my aunt and uncle are probably on their flight back home. They sent me and my cousin, Dudley, out to play here. Next thing I know, Dudley's gone and I'm all alone." Harry piped up quietly, his hands wringing around each other.

Justin looked up at him in shock, "You mean your aunt and uncle left you in New York...alone...Are you sure he's a wizard Alex?"

"Near positive!" Alex smiled, knowing Harry had somehow swayed Justin to his side.

Justin looked at the phone, "I'm still going to call mom and ask her about this." He looked back up at Alex, only to find her dragging Harry around the brick wall. Justin typed in a text, his mom could had to know how to text or how to read them anyway. She wasn't thaaat old.


End file.
